When Lucifer Repents
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: In the cult of demons their Lord is Lucifer, but in the Victorian Era, (the demon) Sebastian master is Ciel. But wat happens when someone joins the Phantomhive household with a mission from hell? Will Sebastian go against his own clan to protect his master, or will he join forces and destroy the soul he's thirst for so long. Plus-who is this messenger? New Love interest i presume?
1. Gravel

**Chapter 1**

**Gravel**

I watched as the boastful child came out the small glasses store, the tall man in black with a package, following closely behind him.

The child was dressed in a red and black plaid knee length shorts and a matching jacket over a white shirt. A common Victorian silk top hat nicely placed on his head. He walked boastfully like a king, just matching for his level of authority among all the men of the town! Yet... I saw him as a dog.

_Yes….the queen's Watchdog_

_A mongrel_

His little_ 'puppy'_ was behind. Of course if he was the dog then the little pet clothed in black must have been his loyal puppy. He was nearly 6 foot 5 …..or probably higher. Such a mysterious man. A mysterious one indeed. He was making my mission quite impossible. That was of course-

My mission…..to assassinate Ciel Phantomhive

I have aimed perfectly….making perfect timing…marked my target easily... .but this man….this…**thing**. Whether it was using a knife or a fork or even a platter?!He….he perfectly blocked my bullets in mere seconds and proceeded with his previous actions. More over...he did so like nothing i did just happened!

I growled impatiently. He knew I was trying to kill that child…I was more than sure of it that he knew his master was presently being assassinated...

Yet…it seemed as if the child himself was unaware and the pup was doing his best to make it continue that way. This was the first it had been this hard for me to murder someone-moreover a child, my superiors would surely make a mockery and be disappointed in me.

I loaded my gun and bit down hard on my cigarette as I laid on the flat surface on the top of the building as I aimed down on them and fired. At first the bullet aimed on his head and it was suddenly caught between the fingers of his servant. I paused hesitating for a spilt second from my hiding spot and to the direction I aimed, however when I was about to fire once more….that butler and I made eye contact.

I froze.

I was discovered. I reloaded the Rifle.

Advance to rule 5

I closed my eyes slowed my heart pace but I could feel his eyes piercing into me and I knew that by now he was definitely sure where I was and that I was truly aiming to kill his master. But I was an assassin. I was a murderer…..and right now…exercising rule 5 was my practice

**If discovered, pause, let the mind roam on silently and wait.**

I looked back up after a moment of stillness and saw them walking. I rose up and went to my bag and descended down the side of the building using the steps. I came around a curve and to a second building where I stopped before an empty area clear of civilization and pointed my gun at the child.

Do not underestimate me.

I fired once aiming but it was deflected, a next time and the same procedure followed. I fired again followed by a third aim and at least it caught the tip of the child's hat causing it to fall over. This was a distraction and I aimed and it caught the tip of his ear. I was about to fire again when I immediately had to dodge an incoming load of knives. I stepped back and reloaded aiming at him again but to my surprise he was not at the spot for the split second I lost sight and now they were gone. I hissed under my breath getting my bag heading out the door as I felt my body vibrate in fear I still couldn't believe what just happened they were on a straight road how could they have possibly disappeared so quickly. I removed the guns out my bag one by one strapping them on to my thighs and in my bosom allowing them to disappear under the dress.

Discarding the bag as soon as I was down with it holding the role of cloth and iron in my hand slipping it over my rifle putting the iron over it and opened it out the cloth opening up as my rifle transformed into a parasol.

I fixed my dress covering my legs as I blended in with the crowd as a perfect Victorian woman going about her daily life.

I went into a café watching the carriages go by as I ordered tea. i stared at the women who continued with their pitiful lives. Hair glowing like silver itself and bosom pushing out their dresses. It pitied me how women lived off the lives of men spending there money trying to look good for the men who cared nothing more than their status and horse race. I growled and began reaching for a cigarette but paused. I was now in the role of a Victorian Woman,'Middle class women do not smoke. I retracted my hand to my body and began thinking heavily. I was trying to assassinate them from 12 noon and now it was to 6 and the sun was quickly disappearing and the time was running out.

This was mission impossible….no….I just need to relax and then kill this child, I need a cup of tea. I-

Almost on cue a waiter served my tea and walked away. I placed the cup at the bridge of my lips and looked down at the black coffee I had ordered.

I was always like this, punctual, determined, never failing a mission. I was perfect. Assasination was the only thing i know and will always no. This world is a world oof eat or be eaten. Assassinating wasn't only my job, it was my aim...my life. It made me feel...human. Of course i had my fall out points. Relaxing was the only way to get my body in control...just like what i was doing now...i needed a cup of coffee to relax. I gazed at the black coffee and got ready to tilt it to my head. Something...seemed...off.

It smelt like coffee, looked like coffee…..but it definitely was not…coffee.

It was then my eyes flashed the note under the teacup that rested in the saucer. It read clearly:

_I watch you as you watch me._

The cup spilled and I rose up taking my things as I rushed out the store taking my parasol with me loosing the cloth.

_Filthy despicable bastard he was following me all along wasn't he! From that moment I lost sight of him._

Suddenly the killing intent reached me before the sharp object that slipped past me as I dodge it by a hair split. I felt the blood trickle down my hand as I looked at the knife that went into the dash board. I turned around a flash of black caught my eyes.

_That butler!_

"Lady….your arm!"

I looked down at the wound that was bleeding and took up speed in my legs running as I tried to find an area I could go.

I went into an ally way and glanced around my surroundings. At first I thought my eyes were fooling me but when I saw him plummet from above me and to the ground my body instantly froze.

Fear ram through me but reality snapped back before it take grasp of my body.

I reached into my bosom pulling out my pistol aiming at him firing. He blocked them with flatware.

Harder than rocks I grind my teeth together in disgust as he blocked my ammunition with the use of _knives_ and _forks- mere flatware?!_

"For a woman you are quite good with a gun" He said finally speaking. He had a smooth voice laced with etiquette and gentleness. It had too much captivation and haughtiness. The perfect voice of an Englishman. But i wasn't one for admiration

_I rather admire you begging me when your on the brink of life and your suffering covered in your cold blood and horrid shame._

I raised an eyebrow at him as I felt rage burn inside me. Is he a sexist?!

"So the mutt has personality eh?"

I replied firing again a grin across my face at my blatant comment.

He took offence to that. Whether it was that I had earlier thought he was without personality or that I compared him to that of a dog.

"She also has a foul mouth"

He said stepping closer. I growled.

This was a waste of time and bullets! Regardless of how many times I was firing and how well I did it. He was blocking them. Not only that but he was coming closer and closer to me. I reached for my pistol and fired it at him the gun powder suddenly filling the air.

_Shit_

I had forgotten to remove the safety. That could have damaged me but now the powder filled the air. I couldn't see but once it cleared I stepped back raising my gun.

Suddenly it was grabbed out of my hand and tossed in the distant and I was slammed against the wall not too far from my back. I looked into the face of the man that was preventing me from carrying out my mission without disruption. I was placed in the situation where I reached my thighs for my gun pulling up my dress to pull it from under the strap. His hand slapped over mines preventing it from motion. When I felt his hand at such a spot…my body screamed out and with my force I used my free hand slapping him right across the face

He wasn't expecting that

And neither were I

I looked at him and he turned to me a hint of smile across his face

Now his hand moved to around my throat, I wrapped my legs around his torso a position I had learnt on self defense.

It was a war of brute strenth an survival

Who would be overpowered

Who would live

It all depended...on which on of us...would give up first.

"Sebastian…..I had asked you to kill the person not to get intimate with them"

The voice was familiar…it was the voice of my target. I looked beyond the man in black and saw him standing there a sulked look on his face almost like a child in boredom giving me the look of pity. It made my skin crawl and I looked back at his butler who turned to him.

"My apologies my lord I will get this issue out of the way quickly."

The grip around my throat tightened and I glared at him as I felt my body getting weaker.

He was struggling with my grip but it soon loosened as now I was losing strength as I felt the pressure on my windpipe. I looked at him glaring into his eyes before I felt my body get heavy.

* * *

Sebastian released her, she was one hell of a fighter. He turned to his master smiling removing his glove as he replaced them with clean ones. He walked over to his master

"To raise your hand against a woman"

"She _**is**_ the person who was trying to kill you my lord…"

"Don't you mean _was" _The child said as they continued walking leaving the body on the ground.

Sebastian merely smiled as he escorted his master home into the carriage that was awaiting them.

**was?**

* * *

I looked up into the sky…but was I really looking?

My eyes were open but could I really see?

I stared at the endless sky the moon in sight as it shined down on me in sorrow.

Why was death so late….why was he so late to come and escort me?

I lay there…

For minutes…

Hours…

It seemed like forever.

The last thing I had heard was the sound of that man walking away…it was replaced with the ruffles of leaves, the sound of the wind…carriages…doors…..animals….and silence.

Was this how I would die?

A flash of red past my eyes and I was too slow to catch up with it….whatever it was...it ignored me.

I felt so cold-I felt so lonely…time moved slow…am I dead yet?

Unitil-

"Oh~ Did I keep you waiting?"

Hands went beneath me and rose me from the ground taking me up. My body was too weak and too heavy for me to lift my head and see.

The voice was familiar…so was the scent and the aura.

I closed my eyes…..I don't care anymore… I failed my duty. But I followed rule 10...

**If target is difficult and rules 1-10 have failed. Celebrate the greatest honor of an assassin...die trying.**

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

I felt my body placed on a soft surface….my eyes slowly reopened everything blurry and disfigured. Two red eyes loomed over me and I stared back at them.

These were the eyes….

Of that butler!

I gasped but that air caused a horrid pain in my throat. I felt him pulling something over my body and then sitting on the same surface I was on. He leaned over and stared into my eyes as he tilted my chin to the angle of his gaze. I was looking directly at him.

"You're quite useful. It would be a waste to dispose of you so easily. I'll make an exchange with you though…I will give you survival….for your obedience"

I furred my eyebrows at him…I couldn't speak. But what he said was spoken as if it was some sort of contract or something. I looked at him as he smiled.

"From this day on…I'll be giving you orders….from this day on…you'll be working for the Phantomhive manor"

My eyes widened as I looked at him

_W-What- Did he just say?!_

**_Please review_**


	2. The Butler is a Dog

**Chapter 2**

**The Butler is a dog**

I woke up to the sun shining into my room with a clear mind and memory. Then suddenly everything came rushing to me.

My mission

My failure

And…..that man.

I sat up in the bed looking down on the white cotton sheets as I felt my hair fall over my shoulders a flash of gold catching my eyes. I rose out the bed walking to the mirror inside the room I was in.

It was a small room with brick walls. The light entered the room from where the bed was against the wall that had a huge window. The bathroom on the left, a bookshelf on the right and the door facing directly before the bed. On the right beside the bathroom was a cabinet while on the left beside the bookshelf was a walk in closet then a dresser with a huge mirror. The room had a ceiling fan and the brick on the wall were covered with a smooth pinkish red paint that made the room have an abstract red. There was a chair on the right of the bed and a table on the left with a lamp on it. Everything in the room was white or cream except the wall. It created a smoothing effect on the entire decoration of the room not to mention the red pillows which synchronized perfectly with the design.

I stared at myself in the mirror and observed the roll of white bandage that was wrapped around my neck. I never removed it instead I made it remain. I walked to the closet opening it to find myself with a closet of cloths.

Five maid uniforms. Two black outfits. Two red suits, one white suit and three sleepwear.

I had nearly eight pair of shoes and a brush and comb and other accessories on my dresser. As I continued inspecting the room I located on the bookshelf various books about how to cook, clean, tidy and serve. They were mainly books about proper housekeeping and how to be a maid.

Now that I think about it. This made an awful lot of sense regarding the fact that that spineless demon had told me I would be working for the Phantomhive household.

What was he…..foolish?

Must have been

Until hell freezes and turns to ice I still would never work for that brat. I walked back to the dresser dressing myself not that I had conformed to the clothing but rather to the idea it would have been best I escaped this place with clothes on my back rather than being naked.

I pushed the door open walking out of the room going down the stairs that I felt would have led me to a back door or something. I never knew where I was going neither did I know where I was but my top priority was escaping.

It was after about an hour I realized I was completely lost and had no idea f where I was. How many times have I mounted stairs, how many times have I descended them. Then came into a hall that showed the outside and finally I realized that I previously scouting the entire basement! Was this place that big? Now that I was above ground I had no intention of loitering around.

Who cared about back doors, or sneaking out?

I broke the damn window stepping out into the open air, running over the lawn and into the nearby woods. I might not have been a good escaper but I was certainly a good runner.

It was as I ran pass the trees and woodland that I realized how what I did was truly stupid.

Recalling on how that demon appeared out of nowhere last night jumping from that building I presume that since he resided in that mansion he would surely see my 'break window accident' and trail me to here jumping out from somewhere

I really should have searched for a door.

I slowed down catching my breath when I rested my hand on a tree.

Trees…don't move…

I looked at my hand and realized my hand was resting on a snake sliming its way up the tree. I was slightly startled and removed my hand off the snake faster than lightening as I stepped back bumping into something. My swift movement caused my hands to be scared by a small protruding twig causing a small crape with the blood to seep out.

I turned around slowly holding my breath usually in moments like this the person would bump into the person hunting them right?

I turned around to face a mahogany tree I couldn't help but smiling. For a second I thought it would have been that butler

"Thought it was me madam"

"Yes how did you know"

"I'm certainly not as hard as a tree"

"That's true no man-"

I froze

I turned and looked at the butler who looked at me and gave me a closed eye smile as I stumbled stepped back.

Ignore all of that.

I ran as fast as I could. I needed to find some sort of defense some sort of gun- wait- I couldn't find a gun here?!

I tripped over this damn gown falling on my front as I rose up only to feel the butler helping me up treating me like a clumsy child

"And where are you going?"

"I don't need to answer you!" I stepped back going in attack mode I would not be overpowered twice.

He looked at me oddly. "You do need to return to the mansion at once we have duties to be completed and errands to be done"

"You certainly aren't speaking to me you foul mouth mongrel" I said upset clenching my fist causing the cut to burn.

He stepped closer grabbing my wrist I tried to get away but was useless in my efforts.

"Without a gun you're as equal as a mere woman…you will not escape my sight, not when you are under my control"

My eyes widened at his words there he goes again with his sexist language.

"I am not your property and you do not own me!"I retorted- that was it- I have had it with his ways and the way he speaks to me.

"Release me at once you and your foul language and actions."

"And if I say no"

"You can't I am not your servant or anything like that"

"_Oh_"

I paused….the way he said that _oh_ make chills run down my spine. I looked into his eyes and his stare changed. If I hadn't regained composure I was sure I'd be lost into the endless orbs of his red colored eyes. I swallowed and felt his hand go to the hem of my dress suddenly pulling it down.

_Wh-what is he doing?!_

I looked down to see my dress and blouse ripped apart and my entire bosom visible as my breast sat in the bra and we were both staring down on them.

What both of us stared at most though was the mark on my breast. It was a pentagon and it shone in a blue color. I blushed and looked at him suddenly his eyes were blazing pink and his pupils narrowed into slits

"R-Release me" I said softly the sternness abandoning my voice. Something was pulling me in and it made me feel weak.

He leaned over and licked the mark his tongue slithering over my skin I got even redder than before and felt my knees shake. I pushed him off using my hand to push him away that's when I realize the scar on my hand was healing. It was healing? The cut got smaller almost as if the skin was replenishing itself.

He leaned back up the air blowing over my wet skin causing me to feel cold.

"There we go. Imagine you scar yourself causing it to bleed. Your blood filled the entire area"

"Wh-Why did-"

"Back to the mansion we go~" He said with a smile sweeping me into his arms and began running

I wasn't stupid neither was I dumb and I certainly know how to calucatale distance and time but it certainly took me 15 minutes from the mansion to where we were in the forest yet from where we were back to the mansion it only took him 3 seconds.

We were at the front door and he opened it and I stepped in buttoning the shirt. I heard something crash and I immediately went into defense mode

"Worry not that is merely the sound of our clumsy maid breaking something"

"Maid?"

"Yes" He said closing the door behind us, "Which reminds me I have to complete some errands and clean that mess she just made too" He said sighing frustratingly yet not over bothered. I raised my eyebrow and resumed my composure.

"Follow me" he said walking ahead of me.

I followed him. It's not that I was giving in but he I sure realized ditching this place wasn't easy. I was led to the room of his master.

He opened the door and I saw the little brat sitting in the chair.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Please….have a seat"

I walked ahead to the chair sitting down as his butler went to his side smiling.

"The suit on you looks quite fitting"

"So does the beard on your face that hasn't begun growing yet"

His eyebrow twitched

"Welcome to the Phantomhive household. My name is Ciel Phantomhive"

"Nice to meet you Ciel"

He lightly blushed and looked at me. "You speak to me calling me Mr. Phantomhive respectfully. Also, have you know manners that you speak to you should tell someone their names once you've told them yours"

"Oh….I do not share my name with people who do not deserve to know it"

He looked up at the butler and I watched him stare at me touching his chest. Why would he touch his left breast- I looked down at mines a blushed

Is he threatening me?

Is he saying that if I don't comply he-he'll do that again?!

I grind my teeth as my eyebrow twitched

"I go by the code name Lady L"

"Lady L" Ciel stuttered. He blinked and recomposed himself. "From today onwards you will be working at the Phantomhive household"

"W-Work?! I already have a job"

"That- We already know" Sebastian said a folder suddenly in his hand (where did that come from it wasn't there a second ago).

He rested it on the table before his master.

You seem to be some assassin however we can't seem to identify your organization" Ciel said looking up at the butler

"My apologies sir but she's….basically…traceless"

I looked at him and smiled

"How about your butler?"

"You mean Sebastian"

_Wait…..his name is- Se-Sebastian._

"Pwahahahaha" I turned away laughing the jingles out of my body. "At first I thought he was a mut but he even has the name of a family dog?!haha" I continued laughing but was interrupted when I felt a dark aura eroding from the butler

_This is actually the second time I'm calling him a mut before his face and he's gotten really upset. Does he have a hatred of dogs or something?!_

I stopped laughing and rose out the chair, wiping the smirk off my face as I glared at him from the corner of my eyes the hatred pouring out once more at the insolent brat in the chair.

"I have no intention of working for you-"

"Too late. I have already marked you"

I remembered the mark on my chest

"Listen….I don't know what this mark is but you and your odd butler have something quite odd about you guys….especially your butler"

"I am merely one hell of a butler"

I stared at the child with the eye patch and it had been itching me for a while now. I walked towards Sebastian observing the not that kept the eye patch on his ear. When I was close enough and was about to touch it I was stopped by the butler

"I kindly ask that you do not touch that"

I looked at him and spun in the opposite directing causing my hand to loosen however I used that as a distraction since he paid attention to regain his grip and at this advantage I reached for the pen with the other hand and aimed at the child's head.

Sebastian's eyes widened. The pen went into the concrete wall and at the brute force I sailed it at through the air it penetrated about quarter of its body into the surface.

I grinned.

I watched the surprised expression on Ciel's face as he stared at me taken back. Sebastian tuned and looked at me. He seemed pissed and so what I don't care. It's not like I hurt the child.

The eye patch swayed from side to side caught at the tip of the pen that was now buried in the wall. A few strands of Ciel's hair fell onto his clothes and I stared at his eyes with a pentagram in it.

_As I thought._

Sebastian suddenly released my hand and walked over to his master fixing the eye patch as he pulled it out the wall then tied it back over his master's eye.

"She's dangerous….like an untamed animal" I heard Ciel say to him

"She only needs to be trained" Sebastian said looking around to me and into my eyes as I glared back at him.

"You're not normal" I said to him.

"You don't have to say it" He said with a smile as he bowed. "My name is Sebastian Michealis I am _one hell of a butler_…normal….isn't one of the traits I possess"

"You pedophilic insolent man- I swear behind this closed door you bend that child over and-"

"Sebastian- Take her to her room!"

"Yes my lord"

The butler walked to me taking my hand as he carried me or rather pulled me out of the room. I thought it would have ended there but I was pulled all the way down to the stairs until I reached the kitchen where I was flung harshly against the wall.

"I have no disrespect for women but you have certainly earned my anger"

I brushed off the pain pulling my hair behind my ears looking at him with a dirty smile, "You don't say~"

"You** will** be punished"

"Oh…and how do you intend to do that-"

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and a made entered the hall where we were standing in she wore glasses had shiny red hair and looked quite…clumsy

"Eeeek- We have a visitor…I- I had no idea-a-a-a woah" Suddenly the plates came plummeting our way as she lost her footing over what seemed like air.

Sebastian acted fast deciding it was better for the safety of the maid rather than the broken dishes while I on the other hand caught them in my hand.

It was a short pause as Sebastian stared at me oddly

"Quick reflex?" I said with a clumsy laugh

My eyes went down to see what the maid had tripped over and it fact it was water- no- dog slime.

A white hair man who was completely naked stepped into the hall from where the maid came out from. The plates immediately fell out my hand and I stepped back. My eyes automatically went to his-aumm- errr- sex…

I stared…..

"Lady L"

I pulled my gaze away from him looking at Sebastian.

"I-I-I wasn't looking O/O" I lied as pushed the remaining unbroken plates into his hands walking away. Why was even blushing I was an assassin not some teenage. I began walking it was getting dark and I hadn't found my way yet.

"Lady L"

I turned around and saw the butler"

"Ohh it's the mut- what was his name again-…Sebastian" I said looking at him the only light that filled the hall was the moon shinning down through the glass windows.

He smiled…"These are the papers hat shows the areas in the house and this is the list of duties you have tomorrow"

"Duties….you honestly think I'm your maid don't you"

"You are"

"I am not your maid and I will not work here"

"But you can't leave…wherever you go I will find you, wherever you hide I will seek you. You cannot escape me"

I raised an eyebrow, "Here's my plan pedigree. I work as your maid…however…I will assassinate your master and complete my mission return to my base and continue my life"

He smiled…."how can you be so positive…I have told you I am one hell of a butler, assassin"

"I know….I know that you are. If you don't mind I'll return to my room"

"Good night Lady L"

I turned around and looked at him smiling.

"Tôi sẽ ăn bạn cho đến chết vinh quang của bạn"

I walked away leaving him there standing

* * *

Sebastian stood there still frozen on the spot in shock with widened eyes. It was a long time he hadn't been threatened.

_I will eat you to your glorious death_ she says…..

What worried him wasn't the fact that he was threatened

But the fact that she just spoke….

...in demon language

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
